1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable management mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a server, generally includes a power module to distribute electrical power to function components of the electronic device. For easy manipulation, the power module is mounted to a chassis of the server, accessible from a front end of the chassis, and connected to a power source with a switch cable extending out of the chassis. However, the switch cable may interfere with the function components in the chassis if the switch cable is not properly arranged.